metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Exhorder
Exhorder is an American thrash/groove metal band from New Orleans, Louisiana. They are credited as the purveyors of the groove-oriented thrash sound later made famous by bands such as Pantera, White Zombie, and Machine Head. Initially active from 1985 to 1992, they have since reformed in 2008. Biography Early days (1985-1992) Exhorder was formed in 1985 in New Orleans, Louisiana. After releasing several demos in the vein of pure thrash metal, they started to adapt more of a groove metal-oriented sound with their debut studio album, Slaughter in the Vatican, released in 1990. This sound was further developed by their second (and to date last) album, The Law, released in 1992. The band dissolved later that year. Reunion (1998-present) On May 9, 2008, it was announced that the band had reunited and had begun writing new material. As of that day, the band's official Myspace page contains the reunited group's lineup as well as the headline "writing new material for the return of Exhorder".MySpace.com - Exhorder - Kenner/Metairie/New Orleans, Louisiana - Metal / Death Metal / Thrash - www.myspace.com/exhordernola They played their first reunion show on November 14, 2009 at Southport Hall in Jefferson, LA followed by another less than a month later on December 12, 2009 at City Club in Houma, LA. A reunion show with Crowbar at the Hangar in New Orleans on February 12 was their most recent performance to date. The lineup for all of these shows was the same as that of The Law album. On March 22, 2011 bassist Frankie Sparcello died. Cause of death is not yet certain. In the interim and in order to fulfill 3 show dates already booked, the band recruited local bass virtuoso Jorge Caicedo to fill in at the last minute. The band is also scheduled to play Maryland Deathfest on May 28. Controversy There has been controversy amongst Pantera's and Exhorder's fans over similarities between both bands' sound, | title = Slaughter in the Vatican review | work = Allmusic | accessdate = October 21, 2005}} fueled by the success of Pantera and the obscurity of Exhorder. In disagreement with the opinion that Exhorder is "Pantera minus the good songs," AMG's review of Slaughter in the Vatican expresses that "perhaps a more accurate billing would be to call them Pantera without the major label backing." They also point to the fact that the title of Exhorder's debut, along with the unsubtle album cover, "certainly didn't help its cause any." Exhorder lead vocalist Kyle Thomas has stated that he does not care about any of the criticism and is sick of seeing Exhorder's name tied to Pantera's. He also stated that he and some members of Pantera were friends, and that he mourns the loss of Dimebag Darrell. Recently, Thomas suggested that while it is possible Pantera may have been influenced by his band, the members of Pantera "worked a ... lot harder than they did." Members ;Current *Vinnie LaBella - guitar (1985–1992, 1998–2003, 2008–present) *Seth Davis - drums (2010–present) *Jorge Caicedo- (bass) (2011-present) ;Former *Kyle Thomas - vocals (1985–1992, 1998–2003, 2008–2011)Exhorder Vocalist Kyle Thomas And Guitarist Jay Ceravolo Quit The Band *David Main - guitar (1985–1988) *Jay Ceravolo - guitar (1988–1992, 1998–2003, 2008–2011) *Andy Villafarra - bass (1985–1990, 2009–2010) *Chris Nail - drums (1985–1992, 1998–2003, 2008–2010) *Frankie Sparcello - bass (1991–1992, 2010–2011) Discography ;Studio albums *''Slaughter in the Vatican'' (1990, Roadrunner Records) *''The Law'' (1992, Roadrunner Records) ;Live albums *''Live Death'' (1994, Roadrunner Records) ;Demos *''Get Rude'' (1986, self-released) *''Slaughter in the Vatican'' (1988, self-released) References External links * Exhorder at MySpace * New Orleans Metal Underground * Black With Sin: A Tribute To Kyle Thomas Category:American groove metal musical groups Category:American thrash metal musical groups Category:Groove metal musical groups Category:Thrash metal musical groups Category:Bands